


[Podfic] Practical Legends

by sophinisba



Category: The Wire
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chance Meetings, Clothing, Gen, Homophobic Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: kristin's story read aloud: "Ziggy pulled his arms tight against the cold. The wind here wasn’t as cold as on the docks, but damn it still froze him something solid."





	[Podfic] Practical Legends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practical Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142825) by [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TheWire/Practical%20Legends.mp3) | **Size:** 3.2 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
